1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a carrier arrangement for medical apparatus such as infusion appliances and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A carrier arrangement of this type is known from the DE-C-40 30 368. Medical apparatus, e.g. in the form of infusion appliances, is mounted on this generic carrier arrangement without cables. The largest area of application presently lies in the field of patient observation and infusion therapy. The carrier arrangement principally has a coupling device, whilst the medical apparatus comprises clamping means.
This known carrier arrangement comprises a column for mounting several infusion appliances, whereby the U-shaped infusion appliances are slid on the column. The column comprises ledge-shaped carrier and coupling elements. The infusion appliances to be slid on the column comprise groove-type guide and plug elements. The mechanical connection between the column and the infusion appliances is provided by the ledge-shaped carrier elements and corresponding groove-shaped guide elements in the infusion appliances. The electrical connection is established via the coupling elements and corresponding plug elements. The power supply for the infusion appliances is effected from the inside of the appliance carrier. In addition, the infusion appliances can be provided with a rechargeable accumulator when they are not mounted on the appliance carrier. This accumulator is slid onto the infusion appliance as required.
A further carrier arrangement comprising a free-standing supply column designed as an apparatus carrier is known from the DE-34 02 885. Vertical profile rails extending in pair formation on the front and rear sides of the column and with consoles, supports and ancillary parts slidable and arrestable therein by means of slide catches ere mounted on this column. These coupling arrangements establish the mechanical connection of the column and the medical apparatus. The column also comprises fluid ducts and electrical lines, so that the power supply of the medical appliances is also effected from inside the carrier arrangement, once the electrical line of the medical apparatus is connected to the corresponding supply outlet of the column.
These generic carrier arrangements, however, display the disadvantage that the mechanical and the electrical connection must be established with great precision. The electrical and mechanical connector elements can only be connected to each other after being aligned with each other. In other words, the establishment of a connection between the appliance carrier and the infusion apparatus is time-consuming. Swift employment of the generic carrier arrangements is therefore obstructed by the complicated coupling method, which is a problem in emergency situations.